I Never Had a Chance
by ForgottenLoreNvrMore
Summary: This is a story of my own creation!


**Warning: I do own all characters of this story... and i do own the plot of this story**

I Never Had a Chance

Somer Partain

PROLOUGE

The year is 2110. The Earth that we all have loved for so long has been converted into a toxic desert waste land. Even though just a few years back we were all living in perfect peace. But all this has been changed. My name is Maxine Taylor and this is the story that I have to tell.

Chapter 1

It all started about twenty years ago when I first came to work for a company called SciTech, I am a Scientist and inventor. I was assigned to invent a serum that will cause victims of high crimes to remember their repressed memories of the crime that was committed so that the police would be able to catch the culprits...

I was doing intensive research of different methods for this that has been used in the far away past. When I stumbled across the name of a scientist that I had never heard of before he was murdered in the process of creating a serum similar to the one I was creating. The article said that his name was Dr. Irving Mann. He was in his late thirties and of Cuban-American decent. He was hired by the first owners of SciTech.

I decided that I needed to find out how far he had gotten to completion of his serum, so I went to the company archive. The Archive is in the small dusty allergy ridden basement. All his research had fit into what looked like four large refrigerator boxes. I had all four of them delivered to my lab. I opened the boxes and started reading what Dr. Mann had written. Not long after opening the second dusty old refrigerator box my office phone rang_ Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._ I got to the phone at the fourth ring. When I picked up the phone and said hello the caller said one word _**'STOP!'**_ and then there was static and the disconnection. My heart started to beat frantically and my mind started racing _"Who was the mystery caller and what am I supposed to stop." _I thought. I calmed myself down by saying it was probably some teenager playing some sick and pathetic prank on me it is nothing serious. I returned to the boxes of Dr. Mann's research and continued reading where I left off.

It was four in the morning the sun was just starting to make the sky turn a lighter color of dark blue and I was still in my lab. I pulled out another dusty manila folder and inside I found Dr. Mann's formula too his serum. As I read the formula I decided it had a very large amount of harmful chemicals included in the formula. I decided to make a few samples of his formula and to run some clinical trials to see how they would come back. I started searching my lab for all the chemicals that were the ingredients in the serum. When I finally had all the ingredients collected and put on one of the many experiment tables and I began to work.

I worked on the serum combining the different ingredients all the while following the listed directions. She was able to get a whole treatment created in a little over seven hours.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and doughnuts. My assistant was at her desk looking at one of the files I had left on my desk before I dozed off. She looked as engrossed by the material as I had felt last night when I could not put it down. All the research and the formula for the serum seemed to be complete to the 'T'. I wondered why the serum didn't go into production.

Chapter 2

The serum itself seemed as though it would work but I was unwilling to stop until it was perfection. So the work continued late into the night trying to simplify and combine different ingredients that could be substituted for the more dangerous chemicals and had not stopped until there was bang on the door. Startled from my work I began to wonder, "Who it could be and why they would be interrupting my work? This had better be important." So I jerked open the door to be greeted by nothing. Nobody was standing there. Which had only added to my annoyance? However, when I was mid way through my turn around to go back inside something caught my eye.

I looked down to see a package. "Strange I wasn't excepting a package it must be the wrong address," I had said out loud though clearly interested. So picking it up I inspected it further and it was indeed sent to the correct address so I tore off the top with one clean motion. And what greeted me was nothing more than bone chilling. A note in large black jagged letters _**"Stop or be stopped,"**_ this time I knew exactly what they must have been talking about. Panic began to build in my stomach how were they going to stop me. Would they physically harm me?

I had to call the police, now! So I ran almost blindly to the phone and dialed 9-1-1 and told them about the threat I had just received as well and the one from the night before. They said that they would stop by to pick up the box and note later this evening. I thought the first was harmless but was now much more convinced otherwise. After regaining my composure I was certain that this would be behind me and my work must continue.

I went to the small claustrophobic security room where the screens are kept for the security cameras to see if I could find an image for the person who had dropped the box off at my lab. I scoured the videos to find the one of my lab door. I found the tape and popped it into the VCR to play. When I finally found someone dropping the small box I isolated the video to get a better picture. The person was tall, Caucasian, male and had brown hair. The tape didn't have any footage of the guys face but the camera had caught him entering and exiting the building. I isolated the best shot in the video and printed a copy of it.

I was returning to my lab when I realized that Tanya, the sixty-something gray haired receptionist at the front desk, might have seen the 'mystery guy'. I went to the large front desk that separated the main building from the reception area and asked Tanya if she had seen a tall, Cuban-American guy with brown hair. She said she had seen him and had let him go through because he said he was a friend of mine. I didn't believe was that this was a friendly type of visit. I told Tanya thank you for her help I returned to my office.

Chapter 3

It was a little after ten O' clock and the sun had almost completely receded from the sky for the evening when I got to my office. My assistant was at her small scarred mahogany desk reading another one of Dr. Mann's dusty files that I had retrieved from the basement archives. And she found a flaw in the formula that could cause a massive explosion if not properly hydrated and if the lab got too hot. So I had to keep the lab at a certain temperature to keep the formula from getting dehydrated.

There is an old building across the street from where my office is located and as I looked out my office window I saw "him"! He was setting up something, but I could not see what it was. I knew that I had to call the police so I dialed 9-1-1 and reported what I had seen and then I decided to take a lunch. In the cafeteria which was on a floor under my office where he could not see me because the commodious room luckily had very few windows. I waited till the police showed up then I gave them the box and the note and showed them where I had seen him. And a couple of days later the phone rang again. It was the 'him' again I could tell from the raspy and throaty voice, but this time he said that he placed a bomb in my office building. I thought the only thing that I could do was call the police so I dialed 9-1-1 and told them about the bomb threat and they came and looked and found no bombs and a couple of days later it was about three o' clock in the morning and there was a knock on my office door and when I opened it there was nobody there and then I saw another small box and when I opened it I discovered that there was a bomb in the box so I ran down stairs and called the fire department and told them about the bomb and when they arrived I informed them that I was working on a highly top secret, highly explosive formula and if it explodes it will take out half the city so they went in and brought out my formula for the serum and I relocated to another office to do more work on the serum and worked right through the night to make up whatever time I lost due to the situation that I had just encountered and couple o hours later I got a phone call from the police department telling that they had defused the bomb and I wanted to I could go back to my office and I told them that I liked right where I was at but I needed to get into my office so I could get the files that Dr. Mann wrote on the formula that he started and I picked up right where he had left off right before he was killed and I needed to get my laptop that had my ingredients list and directions on it. So I went in and when I got inside I heard a noise but the officer that was with me did not hear it and next thing I know he disappeared and when I got into my office I was packing up the files and all of a sudden the door to my office slammed shut and when I turned around there he stood and before I could call for help from the outside he threw me on my lab table and tied me down and then he started to undress me and began to rape me and when he was done he started to beat me till I decided to act like I was unconscious he then dragged me to a car and stuffed me in the trunk and drove me to an old deserted cabin way back in the woods and shoved me into a small claustrophobic closet and locked me in there for days without food or anything to drink.


End file.
